Jeu dangereux entre professeur et élève
by mapoucinette
Summary: Jeu dangereux entre professeur et élève... Un serpent seul et une lionne célibataire qui déteste cette fichu saint valentin. Une potion, une salle de classe. Puis une retenu, une prophétie, du danger et ...un slip ?. Venez donc dans cette Os en plusieurs partie tout droit sortie de mon cerveau de folle. Ceci est un cadeau en retard pour la saint valentin. Venez lire :p
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou me voici me voilas avec un Os un peu particulier cette fois ci. Un Severus/ Hermione. En plusieurs partie hé hé bah oui. Je le dédicace à Pauline (qui ma relut au passage et avec lequel on sait taper un gros gros délire pendant l'étude:p ), ma chère colloque d'internat qui doit me supporter moi et mes connerie plus grosse que la galaxie et également à tous ceux qui on était comme moi seul pour cette fichue fête de saint valentin qui te claque dans ta face que « bah oui tu es seul » Perso j'ai passer la soirée de saint valentin seul sous ma couverture à regarder Hunger Games, ma première fois et Bad Teatcher donc bon... Et vous ? Seul, a deux ou … à plusieurs . Bon voilà tout appartiens à JKR sauf l'histoire bien sur qui m'appartient ;p Je corrige avec ré verso donc il est possible qu'il reste des faute et j'en suis sorry :-/ Sur ceux j'espère avoir vos avis, (vous pouvez également me raconter votre saint valentin ) et bonne lecture :-D**

Jeu dangereux entre professeur et élève...

Chapitre 1 : Saint valentin.

Hermione Granger haïssait la St Valentin. Et pour cause, elle avait toujours dû fêter cette fêter en solitaire, à regarder avec envie les autres filles de sa de primaire recevoir en rougissent bêtement des cartes tout aussi stupide les unes que les autres.

Par la suite en arrivant à Poudlard, elle voyait les filles de son dortoir recevoir des bonbons, des chocolats et mille et une missives toutes d'un rose bonbon digne des murs du bureau de Dolorès Ombrage alors qu'elle était une fois de plus seule. Même Ronald passait la St Valentin avec cette idiote de Lavande. Harry lui était bien sur avec Ginny. Et pour ajouter un poids de plus à sa peine, Dumbledore en cette 6éme année avait annoncé que tous les élèves à partir de la troisième année pourraient veiller dans les couloirs jusque 22h30. C'est pour cela que notre lionne vagabonder de couloirs en couloirs, seul. Elle arriva devant la porte des cachots et s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la salle de potion. Après tout, Slugorhn était occupé avec madame Pomfresh à l'autre bout du château. Elle ouvrit son manuel et débuta la fameuse potion du mort-vivant que Harry avait miraculeusement réussi. Merci le Prince de sang mêlée...

Trop concentrer à vouloir couper ses ingrédients qui sautaient de partout elle n'entendit pas des bruits de pas se rapprocher...

Severus Rogue était inquiet. Il était tranquillement installé dans sa chambre, dévorant comme à son habitude un livre lorsqu'il entendit du bruit provenant du laboratoire de potion. Il avait tout d abord continué de lire, pestant contre son collègue et sa manie de concocter des potions qui finirait par échouer ou pire exploser à une heure qui selon lui était avancée dans sa soirée de célibataire endurci. Puis il s'était souvenu d'une discussion entre l'infirmière de l'école et le maître de potion qui prévoyaient de se voir dans l'appartement de ce dernier pour une soirée peu... Catholique. Alors qui pouvait être dans cette fichue salle de classe ? Peut-être Drago qui a force de chercher les ennuis avait décidé de préparer une potion pour tuer le vieux directeur. Il était donc sorti de ses appartements vêtus d'un simple t-shirt noir moulant et d'un pantalon tout aussi noir et tout aussi moulant s'attendant à tomber sur son filleul en pleine crise de folie. Il marcha à pas de loup, ses pieds nu claquant contre le sol de pierre en petit clapotis discret. Il sortit sa baguette, entra dans le salle de cours et verrouilla la porte à l'aide d'un « Collaporta » avant d'insonoriser la pièce. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il faillit lâcher un cri de surprise. Devant lui, se tenait la miss je sais tout officiel de Poudlard répondant au nom d' Hermione Granger.

«-Hum hum fit l'ancien professeur de potions en reprenant contenance. »

Hermione sursauta, agrippa sa baguette et la pointa sur son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

«-Hé bien miss Granger je suis surpris. Vous vous introduisez dans une salle de classe, seul et au milieu de la soirée de saint valentin. Vous effectuez une potion dangereuse qui au vu des ingrédients doit être celle du mort-vivant. Tout cela sans protection. Puis vous menacez un professeur avec votre baguette ! Vos petites aventures avec monsieur Potter vous aurez-elle donner un peu trop confiance en vous pour vous octroyer le droit de transgresser de nouveau les règle de cette école vous la miss si parfaite ?

-Premièrement monsieur, je n'enfreins aucune règle puisque je m'exerce. Je ne vous ai pas menacé, VOUS m'avez surprise. Légitime défense ! Fit elle en employant le même ton que lui tout en essaye de couper la fève soporifique.

-Il ne faut pas la couper mais l'écraser.

-Le livre dit...

-Si vous suivez en permanence les instructions de ce fichu manuel vous n'arriverez à rien.

-Mais je euh...

Severus attrapa la main de son élève dans lequel était loger sa lame, prit sa main gauche pour lui faire prendre la plante magique qui avait enfin arrêté de bondir et écrasa la malheureuse fève pour en extraire le jus.

-Vous voyez fit-il tout contre son oreille alors que la masse de cheveux boucler caresser son visage.

-Bah je... Fit elle en bégayant, perdant son latin. »

Elle pouvait sentir le torse finement muscler de son professeur contre son dos alors qu'il couper une feuille de mandragore. Ils jetèrent les ingrédients dans le chaudron, la chauve sourit des cachots utilisant les mains de son élèves comme une marionnette. Severus Rogue ne savait pas pourquoi il aidait cette affreuse je sais tout . En fait peux être que si... Et puis elle n'était pas si affreuse que ça, seulement trop dans ses livres. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'à une époque il avait été le je sais tout et qu'il était toujours un amoureux de la littérature sorcière comme moldue.

Lui aussi avait connu les moqueries et parfois il s'en voulait de lui faire subir celle des serpents ; il se sentait en quelque sorte responsable. Il fixa leurs potions et se mit à sourire satisfait lorsqu'il vit la tête de son élève, un mélange de fiertés et d'incompréhension était lisible sur le visage de la brune ce qui la rendait encore plus craquante. Hermione était médusée, il n'avait même pas suivi les indications du livre. Elle tourna la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec Severus. Inconsciemment elle s'humidifia les lèvres tout en fixant les yeux noirs de son professeur. Severus vit le bout rose de la langue de la brune traçait le contour de ses lèvres pour les humidifier. Ce geste innocent rempli de sensualité ne laissa pas Severus Rogue indifférent. Il ut du mal à avaler sa salive et fit d'une voix rauque.

«-Bien, voudriez-vous quelque conseil pratique ?

Le cerveau de la lionne tournait à cent kilomètres-heure. Des conseils pratiques. Pratique de quoi ? Peux être que lui aussi avait ressenti cette tension qui... Non elle devait simplement se calmer, respirer un bon coup et se détendre. Elle prit une grande inspiration et fit d'une voix un peu plus aiguë que d'habitude.

-Des conseils pratiquent monsieur .

Severus la fixa avant de détourner le regard. Ils étaient toujours l'un contre l'autre, Hermione coincer entre la paillasse et le corps de son professeur. Le corps du maître de potion commença à s'éveiller. Il avait envie de lui sauter dessus tout de suite et de la prendre maintenant sur ce fichu paillasse. Il secoua sa tête pour chasser cette idée de son esprit embrumé et se gifla mentalement. Depuis quand nourrissait-il se genre d'envie à l'égard d' Hermione ? Surtout qu'elle n'était que son élève.

«- Voudriez-vous faire une potion d'amortencia?

-Professeur, je sais que la st Valentin monte au cerveau de toutes les filles de Poudlard mais j'ai une sainte horreur de la saint valentin. Sans mauvais jeux de mots...

Severus se mit à sourire. Hermione et lui avait un point commun : une haine profonde pour la saint valentin. Vous n'avez pas qu'un point commun souffla sa conscience.

-Bien, faisons une potion de désenflage. »

Ils commencèrent donc cette fameuse potion, dans les mêmes conditions que la précédente. Hermione avait l'impression d'être dans un four tellement elle avait chaud. Le pauvre serpent était dans un état d'ébullition proche de celle d'un volcan. Pompéi à cotée ressembler à Disney land. Par réflexe, Hermione déboutonna le premier bouton de son chemisier, attisant sans le savoir le désir de son professeur qui se sermonnait intérieurement. Severus pouvait d'où il était apercevoir très nettement le soutien-gorge violet et vert kaki de son élève qui était concentré sur les étapes à suivre, fixant son fichu livre. Hermione Granger était beaucoup trop scolaire à son goût...

Severus n'avait jamais remarqué les longues et fines jambes de son élèves. Fine à souhait. Il n'avait jamais imaginé trouver son idéal féminin dans la personne d'Hermione Granger. Mais elle restait avant tout son élève, ce qui bizarrement l'exciter encore plus. Peux être le cotée inaccessible et hors la loi...

«-Miss Granger, arrêté suivre votre manuel et suivez un peu votre instinct ! Fit-il lorsqu'il vit la lionne découper la feuille de sol cogneur qui se tordait dans tous les sens.

Hermione tourna la tête vers son professeur qui se mit de nouveau à la fixer. « Si seulement je pouvais suivre mes instincts. » pensa la lionne. Severus détourna le regard, il venait d'entendre la penser de son élève, merci la légilimencie. Hermione dégagea son épaule droite de tous cheveux pour placer l'énorme masse de boucle sur la gauche laissant ainsi une meilleur vue au professeur Rogue loucher à présent dans le décolleté de la brune plus qu'autre chose. La chaleur de la pièce devenait insoutenable, nos deux protagonistes avaient chaud à en mourir alors que seul un chaudron était allumé. Hermione voulut prendre sa baguette pour l'étape de confinement mais la chaleur et la présence de Severus dans son dos augmentant sa maladresse, elle fit tomber sa baguette sur le sol au pied de Severus. Elle se pencha donc pour la ramasser exhibant involontairement son boxer kaki aux yeux de son professeur. Ce fut la goutte de Félix Félicis en trop, lorsqu'elle se retourna vers la chauve sourit des cachots, le serpent bondit littéralement sur les lèvres de la lionne pour lui « dévorer ». Au grand étonnement de Severus, Hermione répondit à son baiser sauvage, presque animale et demanda l'accès de ses lèvres avec le bout de sa langue. Hermione passa une main dans les cheveux de son professeur qui a son étonnement était tout sauf gras. Il était doux, soyeux et … incompris. Comme sa propre chevelure qui avait l'air sèche et broussailleuse alors qu'en réalité il était d'une douceur inégalable ce que Severus venait de réaliser. La jeune fille se collât un peu plus à lui. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur respiration, les cheveux de Severus étaient dans un état qui insufflait la luxure et la débauche ce qui ne ressemblait en rien au personnage froid et solitaire connu pour traumatiser ses élèves. Rogue passa sa main sur le visage d'Hermione qui ferma les yeux en sentant la friction de la main de son professeur contre sa joue. Aucune parole n'avait lieu d'être, nos deux protagonistes n'en avaient pas besoin pour savoir ce que l'autre penser en silence puisqu'il pensait la même chose. Hermione ouvrit ses yeux lorsqu'elle sentit une pression humide et agréable dans le creux de son cou. Car en effet vous l'aurez deviné, le serpent était en train de déposer sa marque sur la chair tendre de sa lionne qui lâchât de discret petit râle de plaisir qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour le professeur de DCFM. Hermione s'agrippa au dos de son professeur, le caressant ou le pinçant. Elle glissa tel un serpent ses deux mains sous le t-shirt de Severus pour caresser son dos et son torse finement muscler, elle put sentir une fine ligne de poil au niveau du nombril de son professeur, elle les imaginer noir, descendant vers le sud pour s'enfuir sous la ceinture de son professeur rejoignant une certaine partie de son anatomie. L'idée d'entretenir une relation charnelle avec l'un des membres du corps enseignant l'exciter et la terrifier à la fois. Certes ce n'était pas sa première fois car malgré ce que tout le monde pense, la brune n'était pas quelqu'un de coincer et Viktor Krum en était témoin. Mais Severus car elle se permettait de le nommer ainsi dans sa tête, était plus expérimenter qu'elle. Elle chassa cette penser lorsque le serpent passât ses mains sous son chemisier. Hermione trouvait qu'il était doux dans sa façon de faire et elle devait l'admettre, il mettait rapidement en confiance. Seulement voilà, lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de son professeur sur l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge, sa conscience revint au galop et elle paniqua. Elle repoussa Severus qui tomba sur le sol. Hermione choquée ramassa ses affaires et prit la fuite déverrouillant la porte avec le contre sort. Severus regarda l'endroit ou s'était tenu la lionne et se promit intérieurement que cette histoire n'était pas terminée...

**Voilà voilà vous voulez la suite ou je pars me cacher en Alabama ? **

**A plus tard pour d'autre aventure et la suite de cette fiction bien entendu si vous la voulez;) **

**mapoucinette**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey tout le monde:) Comme vous avez était nombreux à demander la suite et la fin je me suis dépêcher de mettre cela sur mon ordinateur:p**

**Pauline ce chapitre est pour toi, en rappel de ce gros délire de folle et n'oublie pas qui est mon père hein ?:) Je suis folle cher lecteurs. Je le dédicace également à toute les personne qui on follow, reviewer ou même simplement lu cette chose que l'on appelle Os :3 . L'histoire m'appartient mais les personnage son a J.K.R vous vous en douter. Concernant les faute je suis vraiment confuse si vous en avez trouver ou en trouver encore dans ce chapitre car j'essaye de corriger et de faire corriger mes texte mais c'est pas facile n'est pas Pauline ;-) Sur ceux je passe au remerciement personnel pour chacun de vos gentille review qui m'on super méga fait trop plaisir:p **

** : Thank for the review;p Voilà voilà la suite, j'espère que tu appréciera joyeuse lecture:p **

**nimyr : Merci pour ton review :3 Comme prévu voici la suite, bonne lecture:p **

**misslove 25 : Tu voulais la suite ? Ben la voici:p Merci pour ton commentaire et bonne lecture:p**

**Carole : Merci pour ton review, j'aime ton enthousiasme:p Donc voici la suiiite comme promis. Moi non plus j'aime pas trop commencer de Fan fiction ou il n'y a qu'un seul chapitre mais... L'amuuurrr du risque;p Bonne lecture.**

**Etoile Solitaire : La voici la voilà … la chute euh enfin non la suite:p bonne lecture et merci pour le commentaire p**

**beatrice : Voici la suite de mon premier chapitre, contente que sa te plaise et bonne lecture;p**

**oreo : Oui je sais je suis sadique, la faire partir alors qu'ils commençaient tout juste à s'échauffer mais bon sans cela pas de suite follicime comme celle ci (je sais je viens d'inventer un mot;p lol) Bonne lecture et merci pour ton review;p**

**emayelle : Merci d'avoir laisser un review malgré la fatigue sa me fait plaisir quand même car comme pour les cadeau c'est l'intention qui compte:p Bonne lecture:p **

**Stef La voiici le fin mot de l'histoire:p J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçut et bonne lecture:p **

**frog38 : J'adore le **_Dis, dis, dis,_**car avec le pseudo j'imagine une petite grenouille qui... Bref voilà quoi je suis dingue:D Merci pour le review et bonne lecture grenouille 38 :3:3**

**Fu : J'éspére que tu adorera tout autant cette suite et pour les fautes je suis navrée d'en avoir laisser car je ne les voie plus et je crois que ré verso non plus:p Bonne lecture.**

**Eileen1976 : Hé hé ton review ma fait sourire car le Hermione ne pourra pas museler son instinct ma fit penser exactement à ce que j'ai penser en l'écrivant:p Ouii dit comme ça c'est bizarre mais c'est vrai j'ai penser la même chose:p Bonne lecture:D **

**yuki-master : Je sais que l'attente à était un peu longue mais c'est le jeu;p Voici la suite;p Bonne lecture et merci:p **

**blupou : Merci merci pour ton review. Oui les clichée son largement voulu:p Je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe qui doivent envahir mon texte comme des abeilles autour du miel. J'ai corriger a l'aide de ré verso mais tu doit te dire « pourquoi ne prend tu pas une bêta ? ». Je vais donc répondre à cette question qui doit brûler le bout de ta langue. Je suis dans ce qu'on appelle une prison dorée plus communément appeler un pensionnat pour mes études, donc je n'ai mon chère Pc que pendant le week-end et encore une fois sur trois et les vacances donc chaud pour prendre une bêta. Du coup je corrige avec un logiciel mais sa ne remplace pas l'être humain. En ce qui concerne ma présentation et mes remerciement je ne les corrige pas pour que ce soit plus … Vrai. Authentique plus moi quoi:p Car parfois il m'arrive d'inventer des mots, qui sait un jours ils seront peux être dans le robert :3 Mais c'est bien de me le dire qu'il reste des faute affreusement affreuse car je montre parfois mes texte à une orthophoniste. Oui je sais qu'a mon age ses peux être bête d'aller vois une orthophoniste mais étant dyslexique j'ai pas vraiment le choix : / Enfin breffon... Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et encore merci:p **

**Ondatra zibethicus : La potion de désenflage ne sert à rien du tout mais bon voilà quoi c'était la première potion qui me passer par la tête après le polynectar. Je sais, c'est dingue:p Concernant les fautes, je sais pas si tu lis les remerciement adresser au autre reviewer ( je ne sais pas si sa existe reviewer mais bon au pire j'invente une fois de plus un mot:p ) mais comme je l'expliquai à blupou, je suis en internant donc pas moyen de prendre une bêta même si Pauline a essayer de corriger quelque faute mais sa donnerai une émission intituler _« quand deux quiche en français essaye de corriger des faute d'orthographe »_ , peux être que sa plairait à la FOX qui sait... Enfin bref, j'espère avoir réussi à faire moins de faute dans se chapitre et merci pour ton review ainsi qu'une bonne lecture:p**

**Lizzie Marie Fourmi: Voici la suite le dernier chapitre le tout dernier la fin the end bref bonne lecture et merci petite fourmi p**

**Bonne lecture tout le monde:p **

Chapitre 2 :

Le lendemain, Hermione appréhendé son premier cours de la journée : DCFM avec les serpentards. Ce n'était pas les serpents qui l'angoisser car la lionne ne les craignait pas mais Rogue... Comment réagirait-il après ce qu'elle avait fait la veille ? Le laisser comme elle l'avait fait, la brune avait peur qu'il ne lui fasse payer d'une façon ou d'une autre...

Elle se leva difficilement et se glissa sous l'eau chaude de la douche. Elle sortit de sa douche avec difficulté et pensa même un instant à sécher le cours de DCFM. Elle chassa bien vite cette idée, après tout elle voulait avoir ses ASPIC. Elle partit donc directement vers la salle de classe l'estomac trop serrer pour avaler quoi que ce soit. Elle entra dans la classe et s'arrêta net sur le pas de la porte lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Severus Rogue.

«- Miss Granger, toujours en avance.

-Professeur je...

-Installez-vous à la dernière table dans le fond, je vous pris fit-il en lui indiquant un pupitre seul dans le fond de la salle. »

Hermione s'y installa et sortit ses parchemins pour prendre le cours en note. Les autres élèves commençaient à arriver en masse dans la salle remarquant pour certains avec un étonnement non dissimulé le nouvel emplacement de la lionne. Les serpents arrivèrent derniers fermant la marche. La lionne se retrouva donc dans le fond de la salle entourer par une horde de serpents. Severus commença son cours, se déplaçant dans les rangées faisant frémir les élèves qui se tassaient sur leur feuille pour éviter tout contact visuel avec leur professeur. Hermione ne fut pas surprise lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle chaud de son professeur tout contre son oreille.

«-Alors, Miss Granger, pouvez-vous nous parler des détraqueurs?

-Bien sur. Les détraqueurs sont des créatures des ténèbres, ils ne sont ni bons ni mauvais. Ils se nourrissent de nos souvenirs et nous font revivre nos pires souvenirs. Un baiser du Détraqueur donne la mort au sorcier toucher. Ils sont sous le contrôle du ministère de la magie. Ils sont d'ailleurs les gardiens de la prison d'Azkaban. On peut s'en protéger à l'aide d'un sortilège de patronus.

-Pouvez-vous me dire comment faire apparaître un patronus ainsi que leurs particularités ? Fit-il alors que toute la classe baisser la tête de plus en plus proche de leur parchemin.

-Un patronus ne tue pas le Détraqueur, il sert de bouclier pour le sorcier. Pour produire un patronus, il faut prononcer la formule « supéro patronum » tout en pensant à un souvenir heureux et puissant. Il existe deux formes de patronus, celle qui prend la forme d'un bouclier, c'est une forme simple. La forme complexe est appelé patronus corporelle, elle prend la forme d'un animal différent pour chacun d'entre nous. Certains sorciers ne peuvent pas même après des années d'entraînement produire un simple patronus.

Toute l'assistance retenait à présent son souffle.

-Bien, vous nous prouvez une nouvelle fois que vous êtes bel et bien une miss je sais tout, seulement si vous voulez un jour enseigner quelque chose à quelqu'un il ne suffit pas de claquer chaque parcelle de connaissance que vous emmagasinez par quantités inhumaines chaque jour à travers vos manuels. Néanmoins, votre prestation m'évite de devoir leur apprendre ce qu'est un Détraqueur ainsi qu'un patronus même s'ils n'ont certainement pas pris une seule note de votre intervention au vu de leur capacité d'attention qui est disons...limitées. Pour cela j'ajoute donc 20 points à la maison Gryffondor, ceci bien sur à titre exceptionnel. »

Toute l'assistance, lion comme serpent étaient abasourdis. Hermione était choquée et heureuse, elle qui s'attendait au pire.

«-Bien je vais vous faire une démonstration car même à la fin de ce cours aucun d'entre vous ne pourrai produire un patronus au vu de...

-Excusez-moi professeur. Fit la lionne en levant sa main.

-Oui miss Granger. Fit-il assez gentiment.

-Hé bien... Je suis capable d'effectuer ce sortilège.

-J'aimerais bien voir ça fit-il réellement étonnée. »

Hermione sortit sa baguette et prononça l'enchantement en pensant à son souvenir le plus heureux. Sa loutre argentée sortie du bout de sa baguette. La brune fixa Severus et vit une certaine fierté dans le regard noir de son professeur. Une biche argentée arriva à son tour, sortant de la baguette du professeur Rogue. Puis le patronus de la lionne disparut suivi par celui de Severus.

«-Bien, hum... Certes vous avez réussi cette démonstration avec talent mais vous m'avez interrompu. Par conséquent je retire donc 40 points à la maison Gryffondor. En espérant que ceci vous servira de leçon pour l'avenir... Siffla Rogue d'une voix amusé. »

Pendant toute l'heure de DCFM, Severus entra en contact physique avec Hermione, déployant toute la stratégie et la ruse qui caractérise si bien la maison vert et argent. Il laissait par exemple, courir ses doigts sur les siens en les frôlant d'une légère caresse en ramassant son parchemin, soufflant au creux de sa nuque un peu d'air froid. L'attisant de manière subtile toujours à l'image des serpents.

Pendant plus d'une semaine ce petit « jeu » entre eux continua puis subitement le professeur remit son masque ou le retira car en vérité Hermione ne savait plus quoi penser...

La chauve sourit des cachots était de retour, la lionne n'en pouvait plus. Trois jours et elle était si frustrée. Frustration qui la rendait désagréable, Harry & Ron pensaient qu'elle avait ses choses de filles ce que les deux jeunes hommes nommaient « ragnagnas ». Elle s'installa à son ancienne place et lorsque Rogue le vit il se mit à sourire intérieurement, les lions étaient tellement simples à manipuler.

«-Miss Granger, ceci n'est pas votre place. Retournez vous installer dans le fond de la salle.

-Non.

-Comment ? Fit Rogue en approchant son visage de celui de la lionne alors que les élèves dans la pièce étaient choqués.

-Je viens de vous dire non, qui est une forme de négation. Après tout ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous refuse quelque chose par une négation sous toutes ses formes soit-elle. Fit Hermione sur le ton du défi.

Severus pâlit, les lions étaient parfois trop imprévisibles. Rogue reprit contenance et fit d'une voix doucereuse tout en affichant son air de parfait sadique.

-Puisque vous semblez aimer ma compagnie, deux heures de colle ici même ce soir ne vous dérangeront pas.

-Bien, je me dispense donc de votre cours car après tout il ne faut pas abuser des mauvaises choses n'est ce pas? Répliqua-t-elle

-Vous vouliez plutôt dire des bonnes choses. Fit-il alors que la lionne quitter sa salle de classe. »

Toute la journée, Hermione entendit dans les quatre coins du château les rumeur et histoire qui étaient liée à son effronterie du matin même. Hermione s'était sans le vouloir attirer les foudres de certains lions ou encore l'admiration des plus jeunes. En fin de journée, elle se rendit donc dans la salle de DCFM, Rogue était installé à son bureau, corrigeant des copies.

«-Miss Granger, vous êtes en avance. Je vous manquais . Susurra le professeur en s'approchant de la lionne.

-Pas le moins du monde... Professeur.

-bien installez-vous. Vous allez effectuer une potion de Shield Mode.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais, au travail. »

Hermione s'installa donc derrière le chaudron qui se trouvait là. Severus ferma la porte et se plaça derrière son élève. Elle suivait une nouvelle fois fichue manuel de potion. Severus se colla donc contre elle et chuchota contre son oreille.

«-Il faut suivre votre instinct Hermione.

Elle se tourna vers lui et fit aussi bas que lui.

-Très bien vous l'aurez voulu. »

Elle plaqua ses lèvres, doucement et tendrement contre celle de Severus qui intérieurement danser de joie. Hermione passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son professeur, les lèvres toujours en pleine dans avec celle de Severus qui lui se colla contre son élève, frottant son érection contre l'entre jambes de la lionne. Rogue souleva Hermione qui enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Severus. Il colla son front contre celui de la brune et la fixa avec intensités d'un regard de braise que la lionne ne lui connaissait pas. Hermione retira le t-shirt noir de Severus alors qu'il se frottait tel un animal contre son boxer rouge. Elle caressa de sa main droite l'abdomen du professeur savourant la superbe ligne de poils noirs . Severus mordilla la peau de son cou et dégrafa le soutien-gorge de la lionne qui atterrit sur le sol. Hermione frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit sa chemise tomber et que la bouche de son professeur mordilla la naissance de sa poitrine. Ils entendirent le chaudron ainsi que tout le nécessaire de potion tomber sur le sol mais ils s'en préoccuperaient plus tard, noyant les oreilles de l'autre avec des halètements et de faible gémissement telle une mélodie.

Elle se baladait dans les couloirs sentant une aura étrangère et inconnue. Elle avança toujours plus proche de la source lorsqu'elle entendit de petite plainte venant de la salle de DCFM. Severus était peut-être en danger ? Les mangemort savait peut être qu'il avait une double identité et lui faisait payer. Elle actionna la poignée de porte qui reste bloquée. Elle frappa donc à la porte et...

Hermione commença de lent va et viens en jouant avec son professeur, le défiant du regard. Elle mordilla sa lèvre tirant dedans telle une lionne.

«-Severus ? Vous allez bien . Ouvrez cette porte. Fit une petite voix que nos deux protagonistes ne reconnaissaient pas trop occuper avec les halètements de l'autre...

À la vitesse d'un éclair, Hermione renfila son haut tout comme Severus. Il rangea la salle à coup de baguette et ouvrit la porte pour tomber nez à nez avec... Le professeur Trelawney.

-Sibylle ?

-Que faite vous ici ? Il y a une drôle d'odeur.

Hermione et Severus pensèrent la même chose : Ça pue le sexe à plein nez.

-Oh je... »

Sibylle se mit à trembler et fit d'une voie digne d'un film d'horreur moldue.

« Cette relation causera une disparition, jamais plus vous ne retrouverez. »

Hermione et Severus dévisagèrent le professeur de divination qui avait arrêtée de trembler et qui les fixer avec son air de demeurer habituelle.

« -Que ce passe t-il Severus, on dirait que vous venez tous les deux de voir un fantôme.

-Vous n'en êtes pas loin. Miss Granger, votre retenu est terminée .Fit-il d'une voix blanche. »

Hermione sortie de la salle en vitesse, la peur au ventre.

Après cette... incident, un bon mois s'écoula. Hermione et Severus avaient peur de se toucher même de se frôler, apeurées par l'idée de perdre un être cher. Seulement Severus remarquer le moindre geste de la lionne aussi anodin soit-il et lui rappeler son désir qui ne faisait qu'augmenter. Passant du mordillement discret de sa lèvre lorsqu'elle réfléchit à celui de son crayon lorsqu'elle se concentrer en classe. Et pour toutes ses raisons il décida de la coller de nouveau.

«-Installez-vous. Nous devons parler.

Elle s'installa au côté de Severus qui se mit à soupirer.

-Hé bien je...

-Ne passons pas par quatre chemins fit Hermione en posant un regard déterminer. Vous savez comme moi que nous risquons gros. Premièrement je suis votre élève et même si je ressens quelque chose à...

-Vous ressentez quelque chose .

-Oui enfin non.

-Menteuse. Fit le serpent en se rapprochant de la lionne.

-Professeur Trelawney a...

Elle fut couper par les lèvres de Severus qui était encore plus savoureuse qu'a son habitude.

-Hermione, je n'ai jamais cru en la divination. Ce n'est pas fiable car...

-Seul les fait son des preuves qui peuvent prouver quelque chose que par A B fit elle ne complétant pas sa phrase. »

C'est ainsi que professeur et élève s'envoyèrent régulièrement en l'air, que ce soit dans un placard à balais comme dans une salle de classe. Un jour Hermione dut repartir précipitamment lorsque Rusard arriva et Rogue en fit de même. Mais ils auraient tous les deux écouté cette bonne vieille Trelawney car cette relation causa bel et bien une perte. Celle d'un slip noir de chez tissus et Brodette...

**Héhé voilà voilà:3 alors vous avez aimez la fin de cette fiction ? Si oui faite le moi savoir;p Ma chère Pauline je t'imagine très bien derrière ton ordinateur pliée en quatre devant ma connerie héhé:p Je vous dit donc a bientôt mes chères lecteur et sous estimer plus les hyper pourvoir de Sybille Trelawney:p LOL **

**Ps :Je ne sais pas si tissus et Brodette vend des slip mais on va dire que oui:p**

**mapoucinette**


	3. Épilogue

**Dédicace à Pauline ma chére coloc, Philou. Bonne lecture tout le monde .**

**Épilogue : **

«-Antoine, ne court pas près de la mare tu vas tomber. Fit une grande femme aux longs cheveux brun et bouclé se prénommant Hermione Granger.

-Mais maman, les poissons ne vont rien me faire, je sais nager et papa à tuer tout les strangulos qui vivaient ici. Fit un petit garçon aux boucles noires et aux yeux mordorés.

-Oui mais tu vas salir ton costume.

-Hé bien je le salirais, d'ailleurs pourquoi porter un stupide costume.

-Parce que c'est un grand jour aujourd'hui mon lapin.

-Le 2 mai, c'est qu'un jour pourri où l'on doit porter un costume et rester à table pour l'anniversaire de Vick'

-C'est un jour pas très spécial pour tous les sorciers et je...

-Je sais Tonton Harry a vaincu Voldemort et... PAPA ! Tu es rentré fit le petit garçon en courant vers son père.

Antoine se jeta dans les bras de son père et se mit à parler en un flot continu de parole.

-Hé ben, une semaine d'absence et tu vis des tonnes d'aventure sans ton papa préféré .

-Papa, tu es obligé d'être mon père préféré, réfléchit parfois. Je n'ai qu'un papa.

-Mouais. Comment va ma beauté ?

-J'irais mieux si monsieur Antoine Rogue ne courait pas partout autour de ce fichu étang de malheurs dans son beau costume gris clair.

-Et las dedans comment se porte notre petit ou petite chéri ? Fit Severus en collant son oreille contre le ventre rond de sa femme.

-Comme un lion. Il n'arrête pas de donner des coups de pied. Fit elle en caressant son ventre par-dessus sa robe moulante rouge.

-En même temps, les jours de sa conception on n'y est pas allé de mainmorte et...

-Severus ! Fit elle en lançant un regard noir à son époux tout en désignant le petit bonhomme de six ans qui écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention ses deux parents.

-Mouais, bon. Obéi à ta mère, il ne faut pas la fatiguer. Je vais prendre une douche. Fit il en partant

-Maman, je peux regarder une cassette.

-Bien sûr mon lapin. Maman, va aller aider papa dans sa douche.

-Mais maman, papa il est grand il a plus besoin d'aide pour prendre sa douche.

-Hé bien... Papa lui a encore besoin de maman... Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand.

-D'accord. Fit il en souriant tout en haussant ses épaules. »

Hermione grimpa les escaliers aussi rapidement que sa condition de femme enceinte ne lui permette et entra sans bruit dans la salle de bain de son mari. Elle faillit éclater de rire lorsqu'elle l'entendit chanter Toxic de Britney Spears. Elle retira ses ballerines, sa robe et se glissa toujours sans bruit dans la douche.

«-With a taste of a poison paradise I'm addicted to Ahhhh ! Hermione qu'est ce que tu...

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, tout en regardant son mari, les épaule secouer par son envie de rire.

-Ben va moques-toi... N'empêche Britney bah elle …

-Par Merlin, si un jour on m'avait dit que je retrouverais Severus Rogue chantant du Britney sous sa douche.

-Je peux te faire le concert complet de Britney. Fit-il d'un ton faussement supérieur.

-Je ne demande qu'à voir sa fit elle en s'appuyant contre le mur humide de leur douche.

-Gimme gimme more gimmie... Fit il en empoignant de nouveau le gel douche qui lui servait de micro.

-Ok je te crois fit elle en se collant contre lui.

-Hé bien alors madame Rogue ? Que me vaut cette visite imprévue sous ma douche ? Fit il en souriant tout en reposant le gel douche.

-Antoine est devant son dessin animé en bas dans le salon, nous avons une heure et demie devant nous et cette pièce et insonorisée fit elle en agitant ses sourcils.

-Vilaine petite lionne. »

Il plaqua ses lèvres sur celle de sa femme, tout en passant ses mains sur son corps, caressant le ventre arrondi de sa belle.

«- Maman, il est 17h tu m'avais dit que l'on devait être chez tante Fleur pour 17h30 afin de prendre le porte de loin.

-Porte au loin chéri fit Hermione en sortant de la salle de bain vêtue d'une robe arrivant au genou bleu clair. Severus, attache ce fichu nœud gris dans tes fichus cheveux !

-Mon amour, ne t'énerve pas. Tu sais que ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé. Concernant ce fichu nœud, j'ai l'air d'un pingouin.

-Mais non. Tu es splendide avec ce nœud et si tu es sage je vais me faire un plaisir de le défaire après la réception. »

Severus noua le nœud autour de son catogan à une vitesse affolante et descendit en bas. Il était vêtu d'un super smoking gris foncer, d'une chemise bleu ciel plus claire que la robe de sa femme et d'un nœud papillon noir comme celui qui se trouver à présent nouer autour de son catogan.

«-Je ressemble à Malefoy fit-il en grommelant dans sa barbe.

-Dépêchez-vous de monter en voiture vous deux, je ne peux pas transplanner moi.

-Bien.

-Maman.

-Dépêches-toi Antoine.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais, en route !

-Tuoublielecadeau devictoire !

-Parle moins vite mon cœur et monte en voiture sa peut attendre.

-Tu as oublié le cadeau de Victoire.

-Oh Merlin ! Merci. SEVERUS !

-Je vais le chercher mais je t'en supplie calme toi ! »

Arrivés juste à temps chez les Potter, ils prirent tous ensemble le porte au loin en forme d'une vieille passoire rouillée et arrivèrent chez Bill et Fleur. Une petite fille blonde de huit ans arriva en courant tenant par la main un garçon aux cheveux bleu roi qui n'était autre que Teddy Lupin.

«-Marraine Ginny !

-Joyeux anniversaire Vick'. Fit Antoine en sautant devant la jeune fille qui le zappa totalement au profit de la rouquine.

-Marraine, Teddy ma donner un cadeau d'anniversaire.

-Et que t'a offert monsieur Lupin fit elle en se penchant vers la petite blonde.

-Un baiser fit elle en rougissant. »

Hermione regarda le petit garçon passer du bleu, au vert pour finir sur du mauve. Puis elle remarqua l'air dépité de son propre fils et se mit à sourire avant d'aller s'asseoir sur les plaintes de Molly Weasley qui ne veux pas qu'une femme enceinte soit trop longtemps debout.

Elle s'installa au côté de Severus dans un des canapés qui était dehors et regarda autour d'elle.

Bill et Charlie préparaient un barbecue à la façon moldue ou plutôt essayée alors que le petit ami de Ronald, Tom qui est née moldue leurs expliquer comment faire un VRAI barbecue. Ronald s'installa au côté de sa meilleure amie et Severus partit voir Antoine qui apparemment pleurer.

« -Salut Mione, tu vas bien .

-Comme une femme enceinte.

-Tu m'étonnes je suis bien heureux d'être un homme rien que pour cela même si...

-Ouais je sais.

Lorsque Ronald avait annoncé au Weasley, qu'il sortait avec un homme, qu'il était attiré par les hommes et qu'il comptait s'installer avec Tom son petit ami la nouvelle n'avait pas vraiment plus. Harry avait fait une mauvaise blague concernant l'ironie du prénom du garçon pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère mais rien n'avait fait. Arthur et Molly avaient plutôt bien pris la chose tout comme Ginny mais pas les Hommes de la famille. Tout particulièrement Georges qui ne voulait pas d'un frère pédé. La mort de Fred l'avait beaucoup toucher et étant sous anxiolytique le rouquin n'avait pas vraiment une grande maîtrise de ses émotions. Bill, Percy et Charlie avaient ut du mal à l'accepter au départ puis en apprenant à connaître Tom alias monsieur bricolage ils avaient tous trois présenter des excuses à Ronald qui se sentait revivre surtout après cette guerre. Fred c'était également excuser auprès de Ron mais il n'acceptait pas encore totalement la chose.

-Alors ma petite Mione, ça fait un moment que tu n'es pas passer au salon avec Antoine, ses boucles ont commencé à bien pousser. Fit Ronald pour reprendre la conversation.

-Oui je sais mais Severus Rogue est un fainéant et il a peur de devoir lui aussi subir tes coups de ciseaux en étant ligoté à une chaise de ton salon de coiffure.

-Il n'a pas tout à faire tort. Franchement un catogan sa lui va bien mais avec les cheveux cour il serait hot.

-Ronald Bilius Weasley. Arrête de qualifier mon mari de Hot je suis la seule à en posséder le droit fit la lionne en souriant.

-Je rigole. Et toi alors ? Au ministère.

-Hé bien être haut juges ce n'est pas de tout repos mais bon d'ici cinq ans je serais peut être ministre.

-Je me doute.

-Et Tom alors ?

-Monsieur enchaîne deux boulots. Je ne sais même pas comment il fait pour être à deux endroits à la fois.

-Retourneur de temps fit Hermione en souriant.

-Non je dirais plutôt grande grande grande organisation, chaque minute son compter.

-Oh arrête Ronald, il y a une porte communicante entre son magasin sur le chemin de traverse et celui qui donne axée au magasin du Londres moldue.

-Ouais mais bon je peux quand même admirer mon formidable fiancé.

-Oui je... FIANCER ?

-Oui, regarde fit-il en montrant sa bague.

-Oh par Merlin ! Félicitation Ron !

-Merci fit il en souriant.

-MAMAN !

-Antoine, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe fit Hermione inquiète en se levant.

-Teddy ma poussée fit il en arrivant vers sa mère qui le prit sur ses genoux.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Ben j'ai voulu donner un baisser à Victoire. Fit il en baissant la tête rouge de honte.

-Ah les hommes fit Ron en souriant comme un idiot.

-Ronald.

-Quoi ?

-Tu es un homme.

-Oui je sais merci. C'est pour ça que je me permets de dire ça !

-De toute façon, je ne l'aime plus moi victoire ! Elle n'est même pas très belle. C'est juste parce que dans sa famille il y a des Veela. Non moi plus tard je ferais comme Tonton Ronnie j'aimerais un garçon. »

Hermione se mit à rire avec Ron attirant les regards des autres convives alors que le petit garçon ne comprenait plus rien.

Vers 19 h, ils s'installèrent tous à table pour manger. La bonne humeur était au rendez-vous et sur tous les visages on voyait un sourire joyeux. Sauf peux être sur celui de Georges qui penser à Fred.

«-Ouvre tes cadeaux ma puce fit Bill à sa fille.

-Alors je vais ouvrir le gros paquet avec des Hello Kitty dessus.

Hermione se mit à sourire en voyant Victoire ouvrir à la vitesse d'un éclair son paquet.

-Waouh ! C'est trop joli fit elle en prenant la robe de princesse qui s'y trouver à l'intérieur. Merci Tonton Severus fit elle en prenant Severus dans ses petits bras. Merci Mione fit elle en essayant de prendre Hermione dans ses bras. Hé ben ta un gros ventre avec le bébé dedans fit elle en regardant Hermione avec de grands yeux.

-Je... Oh non pas maintenant fit Hermione en lançant un regard paniquer vers Severus qui discuter à voix basse avec Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tata Mione.

-Severus. Je … J'ai perdu les eaux fit elle en agrippant au rebord de la table. »

À partir de las tout se passât à une vitesse affolante. Le porte au loin d'urgence pour St mangouste fut pris, Hermione arriva dans la salle d'accouchement le col dilaté à cinq centimètres avec Severus qui comme la dernière fois paniquée. C'est ainsi que douze heures plus tard, Pauline Rogue vit le jour un 3 mai.

**Voilà voilà j'avais envie d'un petit épilogue:p Bon le nom de leur bébé il est pour toi ma Pauline hein même si toi tu serais plutôt une Weasley :p **

**Coloc merci pout ton review je mit attendais pas et il ma trop fait plaisir :p **

**nimyr Merci pour ton review, j'espère que tu as aimer l'épilogue:p :p **

**Carole : Bah oui je vous est ut, le truc super important perdu... Le slip;p J'espère que tu as aimer l'épilogue, j'avais vraiment envie d'en faire un;p **

**misslove 25 : Comme tu as adorer le chapitre deux, que pense tu de l'épilogue ?**

**Philou : Tu es un peu la cause de cette épilogue, car j'avais envie de le faire et puis je me suis dit non sa fait trop et toi tu as dit **Super suite et celle d'après sera encore mieux je pense :) **alors jme suis dit bon ben... UN épilogue :p J'espère que tu as apprécier cette épilogue que je te l'ai dédicacer :p **

**yuki-master Je conclue que tu as rie donc j'en suis contente ; p **

**J'espère que vous avez kiffer car la c'est the end finish euh je sais pas dire fini dans d'autre langue donc voilas ; p Je remercie tout les lecteurs de cette OS. Et je vous dit à bientôt;p **

**mapoucinette**


End file.
